To advance the work already performed in our laboratory with rats, adrenal medulla was grafted to the denervated caudate of the rhesus monkey in our continuing research on brain tissue transplantation. Success for graft survival has been good in the last year. An instrument (the brain grafter) which facilitates grafting was developed.